


Spiralled Out Of Control

by x1aoy4ng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Break Up, College, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Metaphors, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Chenmin, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, References to Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1aoy4ng/pseuds/x1aoy4ng
Summary: Yixing doesn’t know where it all went wrong.-(or: just me being emo over Chanxing...)
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 7





	1. Face the Truth

Yixing doesn’t know where it all went wrong. 

Even those words seem cliché and pitiful in the hurricane aftermath that is his mind. From outside, people only see the eye of the storm. Everything is just that bit too quiet and eerily still, but no one questions it. No one sees that something is very, very off.

A phase. That’s what they say. 

Everyone has those moments.

But do they?

They don’t realise that half of it has already come and gone. Ruins lie in place of what used to be eager youth and sparkling innocence. A cat meows miserably, alone and shivering. A bus stop sign swings solemnly, barely holding on by a single screw. A dirtied teddy bear lying in the gutter, its fur matted and no longer the glowing white it once was. 

Wounds heal.

He’s heard that one too many times.

They don’t realise it is only the half time siren that has rung. The second is yet to make its debut. The home team is flailing. They will need to sacrifice much to have any chance of making a comeback.

But how much sacrifice?

A black eye is nothing for a friend.

A limb for a loved one.

A lawsuit for a family member.

What about yourself?

A pink hair clip. A blue slap band. A pair of red converse. Two toy cars and a promise ring.

The shop owner laughs. You can’t buy anything with that. They are worth nothing.

Oh, but that is where you are wrong.

In the horizon, he can see the edge of the hurricane. It is coming. No one and nothing can stop it. There is no escape. He only has one choice left to make. Retreat. Hide in the strongest bunker. Wait for it to pass. Or face it head on. 

He doesn’t even know how long it will go on for. He might have to wait an eternity for it to pass.

So he must walk on. 

Standing straight in the face of the enemy. 

Brow hard. Fists clenched.

Rome was not built in a day. Man was not made in a night.

When no one wants to walk with you, then you will have to walk alone. But you must never stop walking.

When people see how far you have walked, they will stop and look on in awe. Admiration, guilt.

Jealousy.

For not everyone has the strength, the willpower to walk through the hurricane.

The battering winds. The cutting rains. The tears blend seamlessly. 

Grey.

Blue.

Grey again.

A polluted river of tears.

The guilt. Shame. Pain. They make the water impure.

No.

You don’t get to drown again.

Love sinks. 

Hope floats.

So float.

He is nearing the edge of it. Finally.

But what is that? It’s too bright. After so much time hiding in the shadows, his eyes can’t adjust. The rain pelts down relentlessly. What is it? 

It slowly comes into focus. Brown? Wood? He can’t make it out.

A door? But where would it lead to?

His eyes adjust.

A coffin.

He stops.

No.

This is all wrong.

Where is the end of the hurricane?

I swear it was right here.

The coffin glows, its warm light almost welcoming.

The white flowers lying atop it sway gently as if it is only a calm breeze passing by, not the climax of a hurricane.

I said no.

He turns and runs.

Runs till his lungs burn and eyes water. Till his legs are numb and he cannot feel the lashings of the rain on his face. Even when he is past the edge of the hurricane he continues to run. He only has one destination in mind now. So he continues to run.

Finally, he sees him. A silhouette of everything he resents. A symbol of all his suffering. It boils down to the shadow standing in front of him. 

He turns to look back at the hurricane, but it has disappeared.

His eyes throb and he closes them to try and calm the pain. He presses his fingers to his eye sockets in an attempt to ebb the pain. His eyeballs feel like they are rolling around in his head, hollowly rebounding off the walls of his skull. Water leaks out, but he doesn’t notice. The pain slowly dissipates, but he realises something has changed.

When his eyelids open again, the brown irises are gone.

Replaced with twin hurricanes.

His eyes flash as lightning strikes within the hurricane.

He turns back to the shadow. It hasn’t moved. He stalks towards it, filled now with a sense of fierce determination. It lightens slightly, and he swears he can make out a face. 

A glowing smile. A perfect row of teeth. Two soft brown eyes. The black comma hairstyle perfect as ever.

As he draws closer, the shadow raises its hands. It holds something.

A bouquet of tulips.

His favourite.

The hurricanes in his eyes die down. Reduced to pitiful rain. 

Pity.

That’s all it ever was. The only constant was the pity. 

No.

Enough pity.

Enough wasted bouquets.

Enough apologetic smiles.

It ends here.

The hurricanes roar back to life as he storms forward. He grabs the bouquet and throws it forcefully to the ground, the hurricane now a firestorm. 

The shadow frowns.

“What are you doing, Xing?”

“I’ve had enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I said, I have had enough. I want this to end.”

“What? I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“What do you not understand about what I’m saying?” Truth be told, he never expected it to go smoothly. “I want this,” he gestures between him and the shadow, “to be over. No more.”

“But why, Xing? I lov—”

“No. Stop.” The shadow lightens. For the first time, he sees the troubled face of his lover as clear as day.

“—e you.” 

“You don’t understand. I’m the one that’s the problem.”

“No, baby, you’re perfect.”

He shakes his head, eyes downcast, “That’s where you are wrong.”

The other opens his mouth to deny it but stops when Yixing puts a hand up.

“You’re in love with the version of me that you want to see, that I show you.”

A pause. 

“It’s not the real me.”

A feeling of relief overcomes him. It has taken him too long to say those words out loud. He draws in a shaky breath and looks at Chanyeol straight in the eye, a newfound determination bubbling under the surface of his skin.

But Chanyeol just frowns deeper, a look of uncertainty coming over his model-worthy face.

“What do you mean? You’ve been lying to me this entire time?”

“No, that’s not right.”

“Then what is it? What have you been hiding from me?” His voice raises a few decibels higher than necessary.

“Please, give me a few minutes to explain, that is all I ask.”

Chanyeol, still forever the gentleman, gives a reluctant nod.

So Yixing cracks open the wall of the dam. “I love…, no, I loved you.” Chanyeol attempts to say something but Yixing simply shuts him up, “Please just let me finish. Then you can say your piece.” Chanyeol shuts up after that.

“Somewhere along the line, I fell out of love. That is as simple as I can put it. And don’t ask me when, I don’t know. I have been trying to figure it out, trust me, but I just have no idea. But I knew you loved me still. I saw how your eyes sparkled every time I laughed at your corny jokes. I saw how you would not stop saying ‘I love you’ when we fucked.” He cringes at the word. At least it isn’t as bad as saying when they ‘made love’. That was definitely not true on his part. “You always treated me with so much respect and care… like a prince.” Yixing huffs a laugh, but there’s no humour. Chanyeol always called Yixing his little prince, it was one thing that he hadn’t stopped loving. But not being in love with the person who called him that anymore made the pain so much worse. “And I knew you didn’t want this to end. I couldn’t bear telling you I had stopped loving you.”

“Then why are you telling me now?”

“Because, along with falling out of love, I managed to lose myself as well. These recent months, I realised that I’ve changed. And not in a good way. I’ve realised that I’m constantly checking on myself. Making sure that I’m still the same person you fell in love with. That our friends see a perfect relationship. That our parents think we are still happy. I started to drown in this paranoia and I never realised until it was too late.”

A single tear escapes his eye. Yixing hurries to brush it away, hoping Chanyeol doesn’t notice.

But Chanyeol knows Yixing too well, always notices. “Oh, Yixing, baby.” He reaches out to hold Yixing, but the other turns away.

“No, no, I can’t keep doing this. Every time something goes wrong you let me believe a few kisses and hugs will make all the bad things go away. And that’s not true!”

Yixing’s hand flies to his face, a searing emanating from behind his eye sockets. The firestorm is too fierce now. He can’t control it any longer.

“And you want to know another reason why I never told you?”

Chanyeol’s soft eyes are all he needs to continue.

“I never told you because I was scared of what I would be without you. Even if I wasn’t in love anymore, even if I was putting myself through this suffocating paranoia, I couldn’t lie to myself that I didn’t need you. My mind wouldn’t let me let go of you, my one constant….” 

My rock and my defence.

My lover and my friend.

There is no happy ending to a storm. Nothing good ever lies in its wake.

“Don’t you realise how you are always in my life? At home, at work, at uni, at the studio… even our friendship groups overlap. Avoiding you would be impossible.”

Chanyeol looks like a wounded puppy, “So you thought pretending around me, 24/7, was the right thing to do instead?”

Reconciliation can only be made if the truth, and only the truth, is spoken.

“Y-yes… There was nothing else I could have done if I didn’t want to ruin things… But… but, now I can’t go on any longer like this. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m sorry that I lied to you all this time. Please just let me go now.”

He turns and begins to walk away. 

It hurts. 

He can’t lie to himself, it hurts more than he thought it would considering he fell out of love a long time ago. But he has been in pain for far too long, he must end it now before it kills him.

“Yixing, don’t go!”

He ignores it and continues to walk on. 

The firestorms have died down now. All that is left is desolation. 

The hurricane may have destroyed the landscape, but the fire burnt it. And it is this - the charred wooden fence, each picket deformed, chunks of wood hanging on by a single splinter; the blackened metal of a child’s tricycle, the blue paint long worn off, a single peddle moving idly with the wind, its partner long blown off by the hurricane; the barren front yards, once green and alive, where little children and their dogs rolled around, laughs echoing throughout the neighbourhood, where young couples, still full of so much hope and yearning, lay at night to watch the stars, quietly enjoying the comforting company of each other, where old friends shared a beer and a late night barbecue, reminiscing the good times and sharing their tender aspirations for the future - that hurts so much more. 

The photograph was not only torn, but it was burnt till all that was left was a delicate pile of ash. 

His heart.

“Why are you always like this?” 

He wants to scoff, but chooses silence instead.

“You always blame yourself for everything and face the pain by yourself. But you don’t have to!”

If only it was as easy as that.

“I knew!”

As if.

“I knew, Yixing! I knew all along!”

Wait, what?

He stops walking and slowly turns around to face the other.

“Do you remember when you told me you dreamt that we stopped loving each other?”

Of course he remembered. 

Well, technically, Chanyeol doesn’t know the whole truth. He dreamt that Chanyeol found out he had been pretending to be in love this whole time, and left him. It was more of a nightmare than anything else.

“And you told me that you would never want that to happen.”

He would have preferred to just keep it all a secret, to not let Chanyeol know. He had only told Chanyeol because the latter had woken him up after seeing him writhing in their bed, his body broken out in a cold sweat.

“It was me.”

It’s now Yixing’s turn to be confused.

“As you fell asleep, I told you, ‘Even if you don’t love me anymore, I will still love you forever. So please don’t put yourself through this pain. I only want you to be happy, to be yourself. Even if you don’t want this anymore, I won’t leave you alone. Nothing’s going to change. You will still be my best friend.’”

Yixing feels his throat tighten up.

“My rock and my defence.”

Yixing crumples to the ground.

Too much, too fast.

Chanyeol moves to Yixing and sits on the damp concrete beside him, engulfing the other in his long, lanky limbs.

Yixing sinks into the warm hug, feeling a sense of relief he hasn’t felt in a very long time. His eyelids flutter close and he lets himself be held in the comfort and security of Chanyeol’s arms. With his head laying on Chanyeol’s broad chest, he can hear the beat of his heart.

Lub-dub. Lub-dub.

Unyielding, just like its owner.

Drained from all the emotional stress of mustering up the courage to confront Chanyeol, he feels the exhaustion tug at him. He realises now that no matter how much pep talk he had given himself, he would have never been ready to end their relationship. No matter how much pain he was feeling, how much suffering he was going through, he had become too accustomed to the cycle of self torture, of constant pretending and sweet lies pushed out through gritted teeth.

Even now, it is Chanyeol coming to save him, to pick him up off his feet. He probably would have been swallowed by his mind by now, burnt to ashes by the firestorm, if not for Chanyeol. How he managed to meet someone so perfect will forever remain a mystery to him.

As he is about to succumb to sleep, Chanyeol brings a hand up and gently pet his hair. When Yixing opens his eyes, they are no longer sitting on the cold, damp concrete. The destroyed town is gone as well. Instead, as they had been from the beginning, they are sitting in the small study of their apartment, Chanyeol leaning against the pastel blue wall as he cradles Yixing. The soft cream carpet tickles Yixing’s bare feet and suddenly, he feels right at home. 

As Yixing sits up, he notices a broken pen lying beside him. The plastic body of the pen has been snapped, the tube of red ink exposed. The plastic cap is cracked and thrown a metre or two across the room.

Oh.

He hadn’t realised he had thrown it that hard.

Without looking up, Yixing quietly asks, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

As he reaches for the broken pieces near him, Chanyeol sits up too and back hugs him, his squeeze firm, but oh so full of love.

“Because it was never my place to tell. If you wanted to end things, then I would let you, but you had come to that decision yourself.”

Yixing turns his head around to look at Chanyeol, eyes vulnerable but questioning. “But why won’t you let me go now?”

“If you really wanted to, then I would. But I know you don’t. You just think that leaving is the only option.”

“But what other option do we have?”

“Yixing, don’t you realise? We were best friends long before we were lovers. And it seems that, maybe, that is all we are ever meant to be…”

Chanyeol gently smiles, and Yixing realises he’s right.

“…but I’m never going to stop loving you. Even if it isn’t romantic. Even if you want to hang out with other people, or move out of this place. I will support you every step of the way.”

Can he stop being so perfect?

“I just want you to be you.”

Without a word, Yixing turns around to reciprocate Chanyeol’s warm hug. He hides his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling deeply. Like always, the familiar smell calms him that little bit more. Unknowingly, a few tears slip down his face onto Chanyeol’s neck.

If Chanyeol notices, he chooses to say nothing. Instead, he tightens his hug, before pushing himself out of the hug slightly to press a tender kiss to Yixing’s forehead.

All Yixing says is a soft, barely there, “Thank you.”, but Chanyeol knows in that moment that they’ll be alright.

A hurricane may bring destruction, but what Yixing forgot is that it also brings about new beginnings and the chance to start over.

-

[end]

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers,  
> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first ever fic, so kudos, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!  
> Next chapter is just a little bit more closure.  
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful day/night <3
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaiyatoast).  
> [crossposted on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/245413684-spiralled-out-of-control).]


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanxing + EXO Ensemble; they'll be alright

_4 months later_

In a black retro style booth at the back of their local, go-to diner, they sit in a comfortable silence, waiting for their friend group to arrive. Yixing picks the little choc chips off his still warm muffin, staring unfocused out the window, lost in thought.

Without moving at all, Yixing abruptly asks the boy sitting next to him, “How did you know?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol snaps his head up from where he had been absentmindedly scrolling through his phone to look questioningly at Yixing.

Yixing turns to look at Chanyeol, expression soft and open, “How did you realise I’d stopped loving you?”

Chanyeol puts his phone down and looks at his best friend and ex-boyfriend with an equally soft smile. He’d expected this question, in fact anticipated it, wanting to get this off his chest. Maybe not 4 months later, but better now than never. 

“You know, to be completely honest, it wasn’t obvious at all really. But maybe I just knew you too well. Could pick up when you were feeling down or off. I honestly thought I was just really paranoid for the first few months, convinced myself that I was mental and I really shouldn’t be questioning you for things that hadn’t even changed.”

Yixing nods in acknowledgement but remain silent. 

“And it’s not like you just randomly started hating me. You just didn’t love me romantically. So really, nothing much changed. I think the thing the first thing that made me realise was your reaction to our PDA or other couples’, or anytime jokes were made about our relationship. I mean, it wasn’t obvious either. But that was really cemented when we had sex.”

Chanyeol doesn’t seem affected by the word ‘sex’, but for Yixing, it elicits some unpleasant memories. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it. Chanyeol knew his body, knew how to make him feel good. But it was how disjointed his emotions and lust were at that time that make his head spin.

“You kind of froze up when I told you I wanted to make love to you. Or even when I said ‘I love you’ in bed or in general, the whole room suddenly had this weird tense feeling. But then again, that could have just been me being paranoid.”

Yixing does react this time; snorts and flatly says, “You weren’t the only one.”

“But you know, Yixing, not once did I feel upset or angry or confused. It felt oddly ok. Like my mind already knew this was going to happen.”

Yixing lifts his hand up and rests his chin in his palm. “You don’t know how relieved I was that you stayed. I thought you would leave me.”

“Yixing, I would never. And to be honest, I was just as relieved. I thought I was going to lose you for real. And hurt us both in the process.”

Yixing hums in acknowledgement, “I wasn’t in a good place.”

“No, you weren’t. But I’m glad you came to me when you did. It could have turned out worse.”

“Yeah, a lot worse.” Yixing doesn’t say anymore than that, but they both know Yixing’s tendency to bottle up his feelings and be the martyr in the relationship would have been his downfall had he not made the first move to talk to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reaches out and lays a comforting hand on Yixing’s, “Thank you for talking to me, now and then.”

Yixing turns his hand and squeezes Chanyeol’s, receiving a gentle squeeze in return, “And thank you for always being there for me, my rock…”

Chanyeol smiles, “And my defence.”

For a few moments that simply sit in silence, more comfortable with each other for the first time in a long time. When Yixing goes to eat another half-melted choc chip, Chanyeol realises it is the perfect opportunity to ask what has been on his mind for quite a while now. He know he is risking their current relationship if he asks, but he needs to get this off his chest. The two of them promised to have no more secrets, so the least thing he can do is give Yixing the courtesy of knowing what he is thinking. 

Just ask, don’t chicken out now.

“Xing…?”

Yixing meets his eyes again, “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” He can hear the nervousness in his voice loud and clear.

“Yeah, of course.” Yixing looks a bit confused, but lets Chanyeol talk.

“Uh… can I— I mean, can we—like—, uh, you can say no if you don’t want to, like that’s, um, totally fine,” Chanyeol wants to die, where did all his confidence run away to? “Um… canwekiss?”

Yixing obviously doesn’t catch the rush of words at the end, looking even more confused now, “Sorry?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, “C-can we kiss? Just one last one, to like, you know,” he gestures animatedly at the air, “to end things once and for all. But-but you can say no, of course.”

Yixing contemplates it for a bit. He doesn’t see anything wrong with kissing Chanyeol, maybe it will bring him the final closure that he needs. So he says yes. 

All Chanyeol says is a very sincere “thank you” before his lips are pressed to his own. The feeling is familiar; Chanyeol’s lips are soft and warm, but, as Yixing expected, there are no shiny feelings, no fireworks exploding in his chest. But he’s alright with that. The familiarity and comfort that he finds in Chanyeol is all he needs. 

Whilst their lips are locked together, Chanyeol realises that, no matter how much he continued to love Yixing after they broke up, the part in him that only wanted the best for Yixing allowed him to be content without their kisses and loving touches and sex. He wanted to have this kiss to give Yixing some more closure, but it seems as though he got some closure for himself. Yes, he still loves Yixing, but it’s more platonic now, and he’s happy that he can finally be sure that they can be happy as they are now - as best friends.

As time goes on, Chanyeol brings his hand up to cup Yixing’s cheek gently, both men closing their eyes and simply relishing this comfortable intimacy. Maybe platonic kisses might become a thing between them.

“Oh?” A new, but familiar voice approaches them, causing them to break apart. “What do we have here? Did Cupid come by recently?” Jongin snorts and elbows the offender in the ribs.

Yixing laughs gently and shakes his head, “No, Baekhyun, just…”

Chanyeol looks over to him, “…getting some closure.” He finishes.

Baekhyun hums as he slides into the booth, stealing a choc chip from Yixing’s rapidly cooling muffin. Jongin follows, more daring, and helps himself to a big bite of the muffin.

“Yah! Nini, I paid for that!”

Chanyeol snickers and reaches over to grab a choc chip as well, only to pout and retreat his hand when Yixing slaps it, “Xingggg, that hurt!”

“Serves you right for trying to steal my food!” Yixing glares affectionately at Chanyeol.

“How come Jongin gets to eat it then?”

“Cos he got there faster than I did.”

Knowing how competitive Chanyeol is, Jongin smirks and goads him, “Yeah hyung, you gotta be as fast and smart as me.”

Chanyeol audibly growls, eyes narrowing, “Why you little—”

Jongin laughs when Chanyeol stands up and tries to reach over the table to hit him but Baekhyun and Yixing get in the way enough so Chanyeol is just left shooting daggers with his eyes at him. 

“Can I not leave you children alone for more than half an hour?” Chanyeol visibly calms down when he sees Junmyeon arrive, sitting down once more and sulking like a petulant child as the elder slides in next to him. 

“What happened now?”

“Jongin said I’m slow and dumb.” Chanyeol grumbles.

Jongin balks, “Don’t twist my words, Yeol! I just said you gotta be faster if you want to steal Yixing-ge’s food. Early bird catches the worm, right?”

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Baekhyun’s being awfully quiet this whole time, probably because he sneaked a choc chip too and is too content to not be in Chanyeol’s firing line at the moment.

Yixing sighs like a fed up mom, picks up his muffin and offers it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s mood changes so fast that Yixing thinks he’s going to suffer from whiplash, but smiles anyway because Chanyeol looks too happy for someone who’s getting a cold, half eaten choc chip muffin. Someone scoffs and someone else says he’s too soft for Chanyeol’s own good, but the pure joy on Chanyeol’s face is worth giving in to his childishness.

Between bites Chanyeol tells Yixing he loves him.

“I know.” is all Yixing says, smiling sweetly.

Chanyeol feels like he should say something more, but he doesn’t have to think too hard as a new voice enters.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. Class went over time again. You know Professor Huang.” A few groans at the mention of the Economics professor and routine dorm inspector that scrutinises the sex lives of twenty year olds. “Jongdae and Minseok-hyung are just parking the car.”

Baekhyun makes a crude joke about the two canoodling in the car.

Everyone shuffles closer to the wall as Kyungsoo slides in next to Baekhyun, followed by Sehun. 

When the other two arrive, Baekhyun makes yet another joke about how the two look surprising decent for their quickie, which earns him a round of laughs and flick in the forehead by Minseok. Jongdae quickly denies it, but his slightly reddened ears may give away more than he likes.

The group doesn’t often get to have dinner like this, what with three med students, four commerce/law majors, a music major and a budding choreographer. They meet often, three or four of them, or camp out at each others’ apartments that are all in the same building near the university campus, but these gatherings are rare gems.

They order food and drinks, lots of carb-loaded, MSG-laced goodness that pumps the souls of college students. The diner gets busier as the night goes on. Families and older couples transition to more college kids or late night office workers, soft drink to alcohol. Background music, laughter and the sound of glasses and cutlery float through the place.

Soon, the boys’ table is covered in beer and soju bottles and a couple of wine glasses, most of the plates now scraped clean. Sehun and Jongdae laugh at some joke Minseok made while Junmyeon just rolls his eyes and takes a swig of beer. Baekhyun scrolls through his phone and giggles, showing Kyungsoo some meme or TikTok or whatever is popular nowadays as Kyungsoo peacefully attacks a slice of cheesecake. Jongin and Yixing speak in hushed voices at the end of the table, while Chanyeol leans awkwardly against Yixing’s shoulder - the booze always makes him awfully drowsy.

Everyone is there.

Everyone feels like they belong.

When Chanyeol opens his eyes long enough to drink some water, his eyes are sparkling, honest and open. He looks over at Yixing and smiles. Yixing smiles back, his eyes creasing in the corner. He puts his hand on Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol nods, like there’s nothing in the world he’s more sure about than the person looking at him that very second.

And Yixing knows, despite the hurricane, despite the destruction, despite the pain, they’ll be alright.

It’s time for a new chapter.

-

[end]

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's my first fic, what did you think?  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I kinda got into the whole AU and kinda want to continue it, so if you have any ideas of what could happen with the EXO gang, lemme know!  
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
>   
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaiyatoast).  
> [crossposted on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/245413684-spiralled-out-of-control).]


End file.
